Everything is Blue
by foreverdisneyfan
Summary: I want to see the blue sky, the blue ocean, your blue dress and those eyes... I love their color. They make everything perfect, When Everything is Blue. The sad part is... He loves Blue, too.
1. Chapter 1

Haru woke up early in the morning, he felt way too eager to lay in bed until seven a.m.

He dressed himself and lit an incense candle beside his grandmother's picture before he left to jog.

The Air wasn't cold, it was just the perfect weather to go for a jog, or perhaps, swimming in the ocean. The thought of it made him pick up his pace even more.

Finally he made it to his first destination, he stared up at the small home before knocking continuously.

Haru wondered if anyone was awake by now.

*knock! Knock! Knock!*

The sound of a door knocking rang through the small house and it continued to do so until a sleepy figure finally came and answered it.

"Wha... Haru?" The light brunette rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Morning." Haru greeted, although he never showed any expression even to his best friend.

"Haru, it's hardly 6 AM, what are you doing here?"

Haru sighed, as if it was the first time.

"We promised Kou that we would jog every morning to get in shape,"

"Oh yeah, hehe, forgot" His friend chuckled, giving a weak smile before closing his door.

His friend was Makoto Tachibana, a very light spirit who would always look out for others, and a complete opposite of Haru. Makoto would lend a hand and basically would speak for Haru since he doesn't say much... not like he wanted to.

Out of everyone, Makoto is the only guy Haru would trust the most, They're best friend since childhood.

Haru glanced around the small front yard while he waited for Makoto to get ready. He spotted a small vase of flowers next to a tiny little shrine for the creature buried underneath.

Haru only blinked at it, a slight wind picked as he looked up to the sky only to see a few rays of purple and orange while the rest was already tainted blue-

That reminder made him feel even more eager and now impatient.

 _Makoto, hurry up._

Just at that moment, Makoto came out with a small backpack.

"Is that really necessary?" Haru pointed at the small carry-on.

"Of course! surely you didn't eat any breakfast before coming here,I got us some food, water and towels for you,"

Haru stood quietly with a cold face.

"What? weren't you planning to go on swimming in the ocean today?" Makoto asked.

"Yep" Haru turned his heel and started to jog without warning, Makoto struggled to put on the backpack.

"Hey! Haru!" Makoto yelled as he caught up with him.

The sun climbed higher in the sky, Haru figured it was somewhat 7 AM. But time wasn't his biggest worry at the moment.

The two boys jogged for two miles more, Makoto slowed down when he realized Haru began slacking and now was way far back, (he was never a fast runner on land)

Makoto panted, slight droplets of sweat ran down from his forehead, Trying to catch his breath.

"Haru!" Makoto yelled.

The black haired teen didn't react, he continued jogging in his small pace. Makoto smiled teasingly at his friend.

"You run like a girl, Haru!"

Still, his friend didn't react what so ever.

 _~Geez, he really IS slow on land,~_

Makoto looked back and spotted a hint of blue of the ocean, its waters twinkling in the sunlight.

Makoto had an idea, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled once again to the slow teen.

"Haru! Hurry up or else you're not going swimming!"

Just as he said it, Makoto felt a slight wind passing by, he look ahead to find that Haru passed him, running towards the direction of the ocean.

Makoto chuckled and ran after him.

Haru picked up his pace as excitement grew, finally stepping off from the cemented sidewalk and into the Sandy beach.

Makoto knew he was going to jump into the waters without a second thought.

"Wait, Haru no!" Makoto ran faster, almost falling face flat on the sand.

"Not yet Haru! You can catch a cold!"

 _~I'd rather risk it!_ ~ Haru thought in the back of his mind.

Haru took off his jacket and shirts along with it, he continued running before he took off his pants, only leaving him with his swim suit he wore underneath.

Makoto skidded to a stop as he picked up each apparel that Haru left on the way before the waves caught them first.

Makoto sighed and gave up.

"It can't be helped, there's no stopping him when he sees water."

Makoto only shrugged it off and smiled.

Haru swam, he was finally relieved to feel _free_.

He enjoyed the feeling of the water gracefully caressing his face. The water made him feel light, and that's all he wanted to do in his life.

 _...be submerged in water..._

Haru took in one more breath before he finally dove deeper into the ocean, sealing away the outside world completely, entering a whole new world of blue and silvery sand at the bottom.

If only he could breathe, he would've let out a relaxing sigh to finally become part of his natural element.

He swam all the way towards the bottom and faced the surface, floating on his back.

He maintained his eyes closed , feeling the slight cradle of the waves, his hair afloat, slightly tickling against his temples.

To some, this would sound odd, look odd, feel odd and even taste odd, but he felt at peace, he felt protected and at home.

When he opened his eyes, the sight was extremely beautiful.

Everything was far away from the busy and stressed life on land, everything was calm. Everything was nothing but peace.

His face was expressionless, he didn't smile not one single bit.

But without a doubt, he was filled with admiration.

Even through all around him,

Everything was blue.

#SPLASH#FREE!#

hELOO THAR- *coughs*

*clears throat*

Ok, sorry, lame intro, but g'day my lovely readers! I am back with a new fanfic, I hope you love it, this idea was truly inspired by another fanfic I read, well, more of a one shot really, It was about Mermaid-

I mean, Mer _ **man**_.

Merman Haru and reader. And I have to say...

IABSOLUTELYADOREDITAGSSJASKSAGHDYEGFDNDKDKSDKFCN

Shout-out to that adorable writer, love your imagination deary!

...

Forgot your name, I am so sorry, I am a terrible person.

I was amazed by the element of water, I once had to do a report on it and ever since I've watched _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ and seeing how Haru just _loves_ water, I just couldn't handle it, my imagination just flew before it jumped back into the pool!

Also, this fanfic might be very stereotypical or cliche...

I don't care Bye!

*throws smoke bomb*

And... I don't own these characters from Free! I watobi Swim Club,

Chao!

*Throws another smoke bomb*


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto was relaxing on the beach with his hands behind his back, staring up into the blue sky as he breathe in the salty air from the ocean, listening to its waves and the cries of the seagulls soaring above, enjoying their vast freedom.

The ocean was calm, thank goodness the breeze was soothing that it can even lull him to sleep instead of its usual harsh cold temperature. He allowed his mind to wander, to only think about the usual. What would he do in his life, where he'd like to go, where he'd like to meet someone, when to start a family, to which he thought that it would be rather satisfying...

It was the only thing he can think of whenever he takes walks along the shoreline of the beach or just to clear his mind of stress, and it also helped forget for a moment about his fear of the ocean. Because was the only place where he can be alone, unless if there were a few surfers if the waves were more rough than today's or swimmers like Haru-

Well, mostly Haru.

If only he were brave enough like him to swim in it, he had that tensed feeling that the ocean would rise against an innocent soul, and devoured them.

It happened before.

Memories like that makes him easily teared-up and feel a mourning loss once again, Makoto took a deep breath to compose himself. He was relieved that a slight breeze caressed his temple, he finally opened his eyes and focused on the sky above him.

Finally, without any bird nor plane to disturb it, he concentrated into the celestial, allowing himself to actually get lost into it, he could almost feel weightless, like he was almost floating. The feeling was peaceful and heavenly.

 _It made him feel free._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"GAH!" Makoto was jolted back into reality when Haru flicked water from his dripping wet fingers onto his friend's daydreaming face.

"Haru! Don't scare me like that I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Makoto whine.

"I assume you were dreaming," Haru murmured.

"Heh, well, you know me." Makoto smiled, completely setting his mood to his calm and happy self again.

"Thank goodness you're here now, it's time to eat breakfast and I'm starving!" Makoto smiled as he got his backpack and took out two bento boxes.

"My mom prepared it," Makoto said as Haru sat across from him on top of the extra beach towel Makoto laid out for him and unwrapped his box.

Haru only stared into his box.

"I only eat mackerel," Haru said.

"I know, but we didn't have mackerel... but there's tuna!" Makoto pointed out. He digged into his backpack once again and took out two spoons.

"Is this... souffle?" Haru asked.

"Yep! A new recipe my mom made,"

Haru looked up to him, unamused, Makoto could only sigh.

" _I know_ it's not mackerel, but at least try it, you'll probably like it." Makoto smiled warmly.

Haru's stubborn frown only deepened, he picked up his spoon to only start picking at the souffle before he tried a teensy-weensy bit of it.

"Well, how is it?"Makoto leaned in curiously.

Haru was silent until he replied.

"Hmm... I prefer mackerel."

Makoto raised his eyebrows before he chuckled.

 _~So like you~_

~~~~~~~~~~  
After they ate, they decided to head back, As they walked Makoto spotted Haru gazing back at the ocean with longing still plastered on his face.

 _~Thinking about swimming again, even after taking a dive right into the ocean!~_

Makoto smiled at the natural state of his friend.

"Don't worry, we'll come back tomorrow," Makoto said. Haru only nodded without sending him a glance.

"How was the ocean for ya?" Makoto asked.

"Perfect." Haru breathed.

"Don't you get a little scared or maybe even creeped out?" Makoto asked curiously.

 _~ Me. afraid of the ocean? afraid of water? ridiculous~_ Haru thought to himself.

He only shrugged, he really didn't mind the natural habitat of the ocean, it's just water. Even if it was just that, the atmosphere was beautiful.

"I wish you could just swam in it for once, then you wouldn't be afraid," Haru replied after awhile.

"...Maybe by then you would get over it," Haru stopped walking to turn to him.

"Just accept it, Makoto, accept it and it will accept you," Haru told him with sympathy in his voice. Makoto paused for a moment, then he tried to reassure himself with shrugging it off.

"We both know it's not easy..." Makoto replied sadly, after a pause he shook and smiled at his friend and continued to move ahead.

"Just be careful while you're there, OK Haru?"

Haru continued walking beside him.

"I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost another friend,"

Makoto invited Haru to stay for awhile at his house, He accepted and they entered.

They were greeted by the excitement from Makoto's younger siblings: Ren and Ran, two twins that didn't look alike, Ren was a boy at the age of 10 who had brown hair and eyes of the same color, Ran was a girl of the same age but who had black hair and unusual turquoise eyes. The twins ran and hugged Makoto's legs.

"Makoto you're home!" They exclaimed happily,

Makoto chuckled and began to walk carefully with both siblings attached while Haru took his time taking off his shoes.

"Haruka, welcome." Makoto's mother greeted him kindly. Haru internally cringed at the sound of his full name, he stood up and bowed respectfully to older woman.

"Good Morning," He said.

"I have prepared some tea, would you like to have some?" She asked.

Haru nodded and followed her back into the kitchen.

"Haruka!" The twins exclaimed, they ran towards him and tugged at his hands.

"Big brother told us you went jogging!" Ran exclaimed.

"Where did you go?" Ren asked,

"Swimming" Haru simple stated.

"In the ocean!?" The twins' eyes widened with intrigued curiousity.

"Ehm... actually Haru was the one who went swimming," Makoto said.

His mother placed two cups of tea in front of the older teens, she ruffled her son's hair playfully before going into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for the twins.

"How big is the ocean?" Ren asked.

Haru's answer was quietly stretching his arms outwards.

"Is it filled with sharks?" Ren asked again.

Haru only shook his head.

"Is it filled with treasure? I heard there could be sunken pirate treasure in the ocean," Ren continued to speak with more excitement.

"Didn't see any treasure," Haru responded. Ren whined in defeat as his twin sister sneered.

"Of course he didn't silly," Ran began to think for a moment, suddenly she tugged excitedly on Haru's sleeve.

"Did you see any _mermaids!?"_ Ran questioned happily.

 _ **~Mermaids?~** _

"He wouldn't." Ren cut in.

"Mermaids don't swim, they sit on rocks and comb their hair all day,"

Ran glared annoyingly at her twin. Makoto cleared his throat.

"Even so, I don't think we would've spot them," Makoto said before sipping his tea,

"Besides, they're not even real," Ren boasted.

"They are!" Ran protested.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Kids, I think they could be real," Makoto reassured.

"Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not there,"

The children went calm after that. Breakfast was served for them and they ate.

 _~Mermaids... mermaids.._ _ **mermaids...**_ _mermaids?~_ Haru kept thinking about the subject ever since it was brought up. The more he thought about it, every time he went to that same peaceful spot in the ocean, he would notice something in the corner of his eye... must've been a small fish or the reflection of the water... whatever it was, he was never disturbed or threatened.

 _~I've always wondered if the ocean ever looked over me the same way I do, but then that would impossible... or would it?~_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _~Eh.~_

Haru shrugged it off and continued to sip his tea.


End file.
